


The Shadowed Places

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, Community: fanfic100, Community: joss100, F/F, Post Season 7, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will follow you into the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadowed Places

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the HDWC, with the prompts angst and "I will follow you into the dark." Also for my joss100 and 100fanfic table, prompts 26. "Dark."

_You've gone and you've said I can't follow. In a way I guess you've always done that. You've always been one step ahead of me with your powers and your life. I've always been playing catch-up._

_But can't you see? It's what I want. I want to be with you, worse than anything. I don't care what it takes- how much pain I have to endure- I want to be with you, even in the shadowed places._

_You always push me away, for my own safety, you say. But I don't want to be 'safe.' I want to be with you. Being with you is the safest place in the world, and it's the only place I ever want to be._

_So I'll follow you. I'll follow you into the dark, and I'll bring you back into the light, if you'll let me. Because I love you._

Buffy read the note one last time and then gently placed it on the small mound of turned earth. Willow had followed Buffy into battle, and now she was the one in darkness. She was in a place where Buffy could not follow.

Not yet.

But soon. As soon as I'm finished- as soon as the others are safe- then I can follow her into the darkness where I belong. With her.


End file.
